


Run or Stay?

by delunestories



Series: Mundane Malec AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor!Magnus, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Soldier!Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delunestories/pseuds/delunestories
Summary: Magnus wakes up after a night of drinking to Alexander in his room. Two questions spring to mind.How did the man get in his apartment?And why does he look so nervous?





	Run or Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this I was really struggling with how I wanted them to confess to one another and this kind of just popped into my mind and felt right. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for reading ^-^

It was getting unbearable at this point, Magnus couldn't take it anymore. They pretended to be lovers, they spent so much time together, Magnus didn't think he could take this anymore. He spent so much time with Alexander, he felt so deeply for the man. Deeper than anything he had ever felt before, they'd been people that had come close. Ex's that he thought were the one like Camille, Etta, and Imasu.

They were not, Camille and Imasu were ones that broke his heart and looking back on the relationship with them they weren't as good as he thought at the time.

Camille was beautiful and they had a great connection, they shared a lot of the wants and traits however over time she seemed to change. She became manipulative and would get angry over anyone he showed the slightest bit of interest in. In the end, he still had wanted her wanted what they had and then she broke his heart. But now looking back he was glad that they were over, he couldn't imagine the person he would be if they were still together.

Imasu was also beautiful, an attractive man with a flirtatious personality. He was a musician that had been his tutor when he was trying to learn an instrument. He'd only tried because he saw the man in question advertise lessons and well he was gorgeous and Magnus was all about learning especially if he got to spend time with an attractive person while learning. He was prepared to move in with the man, he got along with his family and he could see himself spending the rest of his life with him. Sadly it seemed he was the only one that felt that Imasu had broken up with him because apparently, Magnus wasn't permanent enough.

Etta was someone he still thought about from time to time, they'd even moved in together for a time but they wanted different things, she'd been older and had wanted to settle down and Magnus wasn't ready. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever be ready.

But what he feels for Alexander isn't like any of them. Catarina and Ragnor seemed to think it was because he hadn't done his usual routine with Alexander. With all his other relationships and casual hookups, he flirted with them as soon as he met them. Not that he hadn't flirted with Alexander he had, many times. But the man either didn't notice or the rare times he did notice he blushed and it made him want to make the man blush more. Watching the stoic soldier boy blush and smile because of Magnus made him feel something he couldn't even describe.

Alexander became his friend and he thought that would be fine but there was this chemistry he felt with him that he couldn't deny anymore. He hadn't wanted to risk their friendship and he wasn't going to, he was happy with Alec just being one of his best friend's he'd even gone out on dates since he started having feelings for him which went great until he saw Alexander at the same restaurant with a man he did not know. The jealousy he felt surprised him, especially given that he wasn't typically a jealous man and he was also on a date at the time.

Later on, he found out that the man Alexander was with was an associate of his mother's and that he'd been asked to show the man around while he was visiting. But seeing Alexander with the man did help him realize something, these feelings weren't going away and if he didn't do something soon then he might lose his chance with Alec.

But the question was how could he do it? Does he make a grand gesture? No Alexander would hate that. The man was pretty private and he'd probably get embarrassed if Magnus did something too grand.

Who was he kidding? He was only going to chicken out at the end just like all the other times he had tried to tell Alec how he felt. Magnus had no idea how to change the way things were, he was stuck in the friend zone with no way out.

The more he thought about it the more morose he got about his current predicament which led to him drinking and dancing away his thoughts at Pandemonium, which led to him waking up with a splitting headache the next day.

"You're awake."

Wait he knows that voice, he spent last night thinking about that voice and the body attached to that voice.

"Alexander? What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Oh god, what did he do?

"Remember what?"

"They'll be time for that later, first have this," Alexander said this while handing him two pills that he assumed was painkillers and some water.

"Anybody ever tell you, you're an angel?" Magnus asked before taking the pills, hoping it would kill off the pounding in his head.

"I can't say that's something that has come up in conversation that much."

"Well, they should, now are you going to tell me how embarrassing I was last night?" When he saw Alec look down he started to really worry. How bad could he have really been?

"Erm..."

"Oh god, what did I do? How did you even get in here?"

"You let me in last night, you called me you sounded pretty drunk and I was worried so I came to see you and you let me in here."

Okay, that didn't sound that bad, definitely not his best moment but he's done worse things while drunk. "Well, you're a good friend, thanks for looking after me."

"Yeah..."

Okay, that sounded slightly suspicious. "What did I do something else?"

"It's not important Magnus."

"Alexander, I was drunk I don't remember anything that I did last night but if I did anything that offended you or hurt you then please tell me. I don't want you to worry about this."

"It's really nothing that bad Magnus."

"See that leads me to believe it is something I should be horrified about and need to spend the next few days apologizing profusely for." God, what the hell did his drunk ass even do?

"You don't need to apologize for it, Magnus."

"So I did do something." At least he knew he did something that might need a certain amount of groveling.

"Magnus..." Alexander did his usual sigh that was usually reserved for his siblings, or Clary, or Sheldon, he wasn't sure if he should be honored or insulted.

"Just tell me, I'm going to be thinking the worse until you do."

Alexander sat on his bed and looked at the wall not even looking at Magnus' face which was something he'd notice Alec did sometimes when he was nervous.

"When I came over after you called me you were pretty out of it and you were saying some things. I didn't really pay attention, I know some people say some pretty weird stuff when they're drunk. Jace once confessed his love for a cactus and then refused to leave without it and I got stuck with carrying the damn thing to his apartment."

If that was about anyone other than Jace then Magnus might have doubted it but that sounded exactly like Alec's brother. The man didn't have much sense or self-control.

"Anyway, I tried to get you to rest in bed and well.." Alec stopped talking and brushed his hand through his hair and blushed. "You kissed me."

Magnus suddenly wished he hadn't insisted on knowing what he had done to Alexander. The moment Alec had told him it felt like the floor under him had fallen away, he felt his chest constrict at the thought that he had done something like that.

"Magnus, it's okay. You don't have to worry about it, I know people can do strange things when drunk." Alec was picking at the webbed skin between his fingers until Magnus reached out to take hold of his hands.

"Don't do that Alexander," Magnus said firmly, it was something he'd seen Alec do a few times and whenever he noticed he always reached out to hold the man's hands. He hated that Alec would hurt himself like that, Magnus had told the man if he ever needed to talk about things he was always here if things got bad. The only downside about that is that what Alexander considered bad and what Magnus considered bad were in two different leagues.

"I'm okay Magnus, it's just a nervous habit."

Magnus might have believed him if he hadn't seen Alec pick at his skin so much that he made it bleed. "It's not but this isn't about that. We can talk about this later, I should explain last night."

"Magnus you don't have to explain anything. People say things while drunk it's okay."

This could be an out, he could run away again. He could blame the alcohol, could avoid his feelings and save his friendship with Alexander. However he found that he didn't want to, he didn't want to go back to the status quo. He wanted to tell his best friend the truth.

"Alexander..." He wasn't sure what to say, all the words died in his mouth. No words felt good enough, nothing seemed to compare to how he felt for the man so instead, he grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. If he couldn't come up with the words to say then he would let his actions speak for him.

The kiss ended far too soon and Magnus was wondering if this was a mistake until Alec kissed him again leaning on the bed. Magnus was a little surprised by the kiss but didn't take long to kiss Alec back his hand moving up to brush Alexander's cheek.

When the kiss ended again he rested his forehead against Alec's "I didn't kiss you because I was drunk Alexander, I kissed you because I want you because I like you." And judging by the way Alexander kissed him back he felt the same or at least Magnus hoped that's what it all meant.

"I...I like you too. That's why I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend, I wanted to tell you how I felt when it was over but I just... I had no idea how to tell you. I've never done this before, I've never dated anyone I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't know what it is I'm supposed to do."

Magnus did know that Alexander had told him before that he'd never dated anyone. Alec had joined the army straight out of high school and for multiple reasons had never dated anyone. What those reasons were Magnus had no idea, every time he asked the man Alec just said he had his reasons.

"Alexander, I don't think anyone knows what they're doing when they start a relationship with someone. Every relationship is different, some are good and some aren't so good. I don't know if what we have is going to work but I want to try. I like you, I want to know you."

"I want to know you too, and I want to try maybe for the first time."

Magnus for once was grateful that he had gotten drunk, who knows how long he would have delayed confessing his feelings to Alexander if he hadn't.

"Then let's try, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" He would have asked Alec out now but he doubted being hungover would end with a very good first date for Alexander and he needed it to be perfect. He needed Alec to have a wonderful time.

Alec smiled that smile that took his breath away, perhaps because Alexander wasn't the type that smiled a lot. Not the smile he gave Magnus sometimes, the kind of smile that reached his eyes.

"I'd like that, where do you want to go?"

"Why don't you meet me here at seven and I can show you what I do when I'm not being a doctor," Magnus said cryptically.

"Now you're being the mysterious one."

"Come now Alexander, I have to keep some secrets otherwise how will I keep you interested."

"Magnus have you met you? You're the most interesting person I've ever met."

"That is true, now come on I have a hot date to prepare for." Magnus was a little worried maybe he was laying it on a bit thick after just admitting all of this to Alexander but the smile he got from the man proved that he didn't seem to mind.

Now he just needed to come up with the perfect date idea in a matter of a few hours. Maybe he should call his friends for ideas?

On second thought he'd just call Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor would only make fun of him.


End file.
